FF 1!
by Apple Doctor
Summary: As the world falls to darkness, 6 light warriors came to save the day. But with such dysfunctional team in such a world of parody, can they really break the time loop this time?


PROLOGUE

Have you… ever heard about a time loop?

No? Do you think it was only a lie, a myth that is impossible to happen?

Well, I'm here to tell you that it is not a lie.

In this world, ages ago, that is…

There was a time where the endless cycle of death and rebirth of a knight exist.

As the knight dies, demons revive him in the past…

And in exchange, he unleashes them upon the world in the present.

The loop repeats endlessly…

Until 4 warriors came and defeated the 4 demons and the fallen knight.

…Hm? Then the loop ends, you say?

You've heard this story many times before?

Ho ho. Certainly you have heard this part of the story…

…But have heard the story as a whole?

I'm sure that you've never heard of it.

The story didn't end there.

Even with the death of the demons and the fallen knight, the loop still exists.

It tried to undo the world where it failed to repeat endlessly…

Why? How? What happens next, you ask?

That's why I'm telling you this story.

Chapter 1

The world lies shrouded in darkness.

The winds die…

The seas rage…

The earth decays…

But the people believe in a prophecy,

Patiently awaiting its fulfillment.

"When darkness veils the world,

Four Warriors of Light shall come."

…So, you can know why the people of Corneria are so shocked when they heard that the so-called "Warriors of Light" have arrived just outside their gates.

No, it's not the warriors' sudden appearance that shocked them.

It was that there are six of them.

Some say that the God Crystal is being generous, It give them 6 warrior when they pray for 4. That's 2 bonus warriors for free.

Others say that two of the warriors are fake. There are only 4 crystals and 4 elements, how can there be 6 warriors? More importantly, HOW CAN THEY FIT IN THE BATTLE SCENE WHEN THERE ARE ONLY 4 PLAYER SLOTS?

The other others say that they don't care about their number. As long as they save the world, such trivial thing doesn't matter.

While King of Corneria only say 3 words:

" !"

Okay, that was 19 words. Big deal.

So, this ragtag bunch of not-so-reliable warriors is directed to the wilderness of the north Corneria, where the Chaos Shrine lies. The knight known with the codename G4RL4ND has kidnapped the King of Corneria's daughter, Princess… ah, we forgot to ask her name to the king. Whatever. Just kick that knight's ass.

But first, of course, we need to stock up!

…What? You want to get known to each of the warriors first?

Won't it be easier if we just call them WOL 1, WOL 2, WOL 3, etc. and treat all six of them as a single character with single mind and no personality?

No? Oh well. Let me introduce you to the six warriors…:

The Warrior! The so-called 'best defense player' in the world, who is actually a big coward! There a reason why Warrior always buys the best stuff in every town, you know-he's too paranoid in getting hurt. He gets hurt though. A lot.

The Monk! Senior citizens call him Black Belt, though. Very big and tall, not to mention strong! He's the exact opposite of Warrior in skills: he dealt the best damage when unarmed! However, he is a very quiet person with a few words.

The Thief! Quick thinking and hot-headed, he can swipe everything from every monster. He's easily provoked to go berserk or to run, though. He also loves making fun of the other warriors.

The Black Mage! The one with SUPERIOR MAGICAL POWER. Or not. He is a warrior who's out for monsters' blood (or gil or exp) and striving to prove his power. Surprisingly, he is quite strong physically, and easily kills monsters with weapons as well as using spells.

The White Mage! The one who function as the group healer! Although he like bashing monsters with hammers better. He wields white magic, and loves to screw around, making fun of enemies and friends alike.

Finally, The Red Mage! The wielder of sword and spells! Black magic and white magic! With nice hat and square face! Actually, he's a master of none. This does not stop him to get easily excited and proclaim himself as the party leader though.

Okay, that's the introduction of the warriors. Satisfied?

…What? The names? Ah, we'll leave it for the next chapter. Because the next chapter is where the story truly begins…as the warriors are dealing with fanatic otakus, crazy townspeople and the ridiculously pricey items of Corneria.

Let's stock up!


End file.
